


Are You the Future?

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, F/M, Family meeting, Fatherhood, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Motherhood, Post-Season/Series 04, Revelations, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: A collection of interactions between Nora and her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that's basically my speculations about the dynamic between Westallen and Nora, but it's not even really touched upon in this so it'll probably get a second chapter.

Barry doesn’t know what to say. He’s surprised on the surface, even a little worried, but in his heart he’s not all  _ that _ surprised and he’s even a little happy. He glances at Iris and her face is just so stunned, five seconds later.

 

“Oh, okay well um…” Barry stumbles over his words. She’s gone from a total stranger to a vaguely familiar interloper, to a future child apparently. God, his life will never stop being weird. Iris picks up on his hesitation and steps closer, only to nod toward the kitchen.

 

“Uh, you wanna talk in here for a second?” Iris asks the girl, her usual confidence toned down, and perhaps missing. The girl--Nora--nods, and she follows Iris and Barry goes as well, shaking his head when Joe begins to stand. He loves Joe so much, but he has a newborn to lavish with attention, and a part of Barry wants this to be between him and Iris. She’s their future after all. In the kitchen Iris is taking a long sip of the wine and takes a deep breath before setting it down and facing Nora.

 

“So, it’s true then? You’re our daughter?” Iris asks her. Nora bites her lip, glancing at Barry and looks back to Iris.

 

“Yes. I only meant to come back to the past once, but I couldn’t resist,” she said, almost pleadingly.

 

“When was the first time?” Barry asked, stepping closer as well. Nora turned to him and smiled lightly.

 

“At the wedding. When I offered you water, I wanted to say so much but I didn’t,” she said. Barry looked at Iris who nodded. They probably shouldn’t be asking about the future, but they’d changed the future before,  _ had _ their future changed beyond their control. At this point, what was one more change to the future.

 

“What did you want to say?” he asked.

 

“Everything,” she shrugged. Iris sighed and leaned against the counter. Barry took the lead, wondering what exactly had happened.

 

“What was the big, big mistake then? As far as we know, nothing has changed,” he said. Iris suddenly stood up straight.

 

“The satellite, Barry you said the satellite--” Iris began and Barry caught the line of her thought.

 

“Of course, you helped me take it down! Wait, was that your big mistake? Nothing happened, nobody got hurt.” Barry said. Nora turned to him and her eyes had tears in them.

 

“It was going to. You were going to get hurt, and I knew that I shouldn’t have. But I was already here,” she said, smiling weakly before the smile fell away. Barry could only stare at Nora, his brain whirling around the implications of Nora’s words.

 

“Nora? You saved Barry?” Iris asked. Nora asked and turned back to Iris and she nodded, her eyes spilling over.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you told me not to but I couldn’t help it. I was  _ right there _ and I knew I could do it and I just--” she took a deep breath and she turned to Barry, despair in her eyes and Barry opened his arms almost reflexively and she ran into his arms burying her face in his chest.

 

“Hey, no it’s okay, Nora we’re not mad at you,” Barry soothed, and watched as Iris walked over and rubbed the girl’s back before embracing her as well. Barry didn’t feel anything really about his apparent death. It was always a possibility with him being a superhero. But this sobbing girl, his  _ daughter _ had held onto her sorrow, and Barry would hold her as long as she needed. 

And he had a heart wrenching moment where he realized that if Nora were still around to time travel after he was dead, it was pretty much guaranteed that Iris was pregnant. Which was a huge problem since he wasn’t ready to be a father and they were so  _ careful _ they had to be. 

 

When Nora disentangled herself from Barry and Iris and crossed her arms, mirroring a stance that Iris took often when she was feeling vulnerable but didn’t necessarily want anyone encroaching on it.

 

“I know I shouldn’t have come back. Mom and Uncle Wally always told me that I can’t time travel but the first time I did was an accident.” she said sincerely. 

 

“Was that the first time for you, at the wedding? Because you were a server. You can’t have gone back so many years by mistake,” Barry reasons. Nora nodded. It’s easier to put away his panic if he’s the Flash now and not Barry Allen, future father.

 

“You’re right. The first time I was mad, I’d just gotten into this huge argument and I ran to blow off steam and then I was running through the city only the day before.” she explained.

 

“An argument did that? That’s all?” Barry asked. 

 

“It was a huge argument. Screaming, crying. Wishing that I’d never been born, things like that,” she said easily. Barry really couldn’t tell if she was joking and that made him uncomfortable.

 

“So you just decided to time travel after that?” Iris asked. Nora sighed.

 

“Yeah, essentially. Like I said, I only meant to go once. It was fun, watching you guys get married, seeing everyone so young. But then I just kept coming back and since I didn’t ruin everything I figured that maybe I was meant to come back,” she said. Barry shook his head.

 

“Nora, you know that’s not true. When you run fast enough, you break the sound barrier and create a sound boom. When you rupture the time barrier you make a time boom. Maybe you don’t know what’s changed because it’s so far in the past for you, but you have no idea what you might have changed,” he started to pace and Nora obviously got nervous and Iris rested a hand on Nora’s shoulder.

 

“It’s gonna be okay Nora. Your father did the same thing, and yeah it was bad but it’s going to work out. We’re going to help you,” Iris promised.

 

Nora looked at Iris quickly, only for a moment, before turning away.

 

“I know, mom. I just. Well you’re going to be  _ really _ mad at me” Nora whispered. Iris looked at Barry utterly confused.

 

“Nora I’m not mad. I’m really confused and worried but I’m not angry at you,” she said. Nora shook her head.

 

“ _ You’re _ not. But I mean Mom. You in the future. You’re gonna remember this and I’m ever gonna hear the end of it.” Nora said. Barry snorted at that and shook his head.

 

“That can’t be right. Iris like to be right but she’s not going to hold something like that against you,”

 

“She’s not your mom,” Nora volleyed, glancing at her mom, as if expecting retribution and isn’t that just so weird? Barry has...imagined Iris pregnant, full bellied with his child and holding a child that is a mixture of their features, and looking at him with love and then looking at their child with  _ more _ love. It was a heady image but that was supposed to be down the line, later.

 

But it was happening now, and Barry knew it was either going to happen to him or he’d participate in his life. Even if it was weird.

 

“Okay, well listen, right now I’m not mad. Okay, the me right here is just going to try to help. Just...don’t worry about her. Me.” Iris paused, unsure how to phrase this.

 

“You guys just trust me?” Nora asked, looking shocked.

 

Barry looked at Iris and it was like they were alone and having a moment just the two of them.

 

_ Do you? _

 

_ Of course. _

 

“Yeah, we do Nora, but everyone else on the team will probably want proof. So I hope you can show some compelling evidence,” Barry said.

 

“How about a blood test?” Nora suggested.

 

“Yeah, we can do that. So, are you ready to face Team Flash?” Iris asked quietly, resting a steady hand on Nora’s back.

 

“For sure. This isn’t even the craziest thing I’ve done. Let’s do this,” she said casually, but Barry could see how nervous she was. But whatever it was, they’d face it together.


	2. Wally

It was weird, Wally decided. He was used to weird, after being a legend but there was a special kind of strange seeing a future niece. She sure  _ looked _ like Barry and Iris. And the way she rambled was so like Barry that Wally felt a vague fondness for her, but he was also a little uncomfortable. She shouldn’t be hanging around in the past like this after she made this  _ big, big, mistake. _ If she were like Dad, she’d hidden something from someone for their safety. If she were like Iris, she was risking her life unnecessarily. But if she were like Barry, she’d gone time travelling and ruined the timeline.

 

With their luck, it was the latter.

 

But when she left the kitchen with Barry and Iris she looked around at everyone. She stared at Wally, but in the way one looks at someone they  _ know _ they know, but just don’t know how to open up the conversation.

 

“So...Nora. Got any cool stories from the future?” he asked. Nora bit her lip and laughed nervously. Now that was Iris!

 

“Sorry, nothing that isn’t like...an inside joke. But it’s nice to see you again Uncle Wally.” she told him. Wally nods and salutes her, unsure what to say.

 

“Nice to see you too. I gotta know one thing though. Do I ever beat Barry in a race?” he asks. Nora pauses and looked frozen in shock.

 

“How about I leave that for you to find out?” she suggested.

 

Wally took a sip of his champagne.

 

“That suits me just fine,” he says confidently. He’s not sure what to make of Nora. She might be a time travelling relative or maybe another evil speedster, but Wally figures that whatever it is, Team Flash can handle it. 

 

* * *

 

Barely a week later, Wally notices something. Nora is starstruck by Barry. She takes almost every opportunity to talk to Barry, and she calls him Dad easily. She's similar to Joe and Cecile, and she dotes on Jenna constantly, holding the baby gladly. Even with himself, Nora asks him about his early life and asks to go running with him. She treats almost everyone with this easy familiarity. 

 

It's more complicated with Iris. She's definitely familiar with Iris. The mother and daughter move in sync, the kind born only of spending lots of time together. They even speak the same. But sometimes Iris will say something and Nora will sigh quietly, roll her eyes, or turn away to make a face.

 

Wally wonders about it, but doesn't step in. That's between them, and honestly, Wally doesn't want to touch that  _ at all.  _

 

“Uncle Wally? Er, Wally?” she asked uncomfortably. She always hesitated on what to call him, but Wally didn’t know what she was nervous about.

 

“Nora, you know you can call me Uncle Wally right? I won’t be mad. I know I don’t actually know you yet, but you’re family.” he said simply. Nora smiled and reached forward to hug him tightly, lingering for a moment before stepping away.

 

“Uncle Wally, you’re the best you know? I didn’t say it enough back home, but you’re supre great,” she said fondly, grinning at him and blinking rapidly before looking down and looking back up.

 

“Well, if you forget to tell me in the future, I’ll just remember this moment and know that you love me too,” he laughed. Nora teared up and coughed, glancing around the Cortex.

 

“God, I really hope you don’t tease me for this in the future,” she says lightly, and Wally smirks.

 

“Oh I definitely will,” he assured her.


	3. Joanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanie really has a lot of catching up to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but when are they gonna clue in Joanie? Lil baby don't know anything and she's connected to the family irreversibly now. Anyway, I want Joanie to meet baby Jenna and like...know everything.

When Joanie finally landed in Central City, she was tired but super excited to meet her baby sister. She’d been an only child her whole life, but there was a lot of exhilaration in being a big sister, Iris seemed to like it a lot even after she met Wally a quarter through her own life. Joanie was supposed to call before she met her mom at the West house, but her phone died on the plane and she didn’t want to wait to charge it. She drove to the house, following the GPS directions almost obsessively, but almost missed it anyway. They should probably consider trimming the weeds and bushes.

 

She could only sort of hear people talking, probably staying quiet for the baby.

 

She jogged up the stairs and knocked, shouldering her bag, reminding herself that she would need to get the rest from her car later. When she knocked, the room fell silent and she heard a shrill voice exclaim.

 

“Seriously? That better not be another one,” followed by shushing. She waited patiently and Barry answered the door.

 

“Joanie! Hey, you’re here!” he said running a hand over the back of his neck. Joanie grinned.

 

“Yeah, I meant to call but my phone died on the plane. Where’s mom?” Joanie asked, trying to glance around Barry. She spotted a girl she didn’t uite recognize and Wally if she craned her head but not much else.

 

“Uh, inside. You wanna come in?” he asked, and she nodded.

 

“That’s the plan. Now where’s my baby sister?” she asked, dropping her bag unceremoniously, and spotting her mom.

 

“Joanie!” her mom exclaimed and reached a hand out to Joanie and tugged her down to kiss her daughter’s cheek. Joanie just barely stopped herself from falling forward and a lucky thing too. She’d nearly head butted a baby.

 

“Hi, mom. Oh! Oh she’s so little,” Joanie cooed, staring into her sister’s face which, duh, she needed to know the name of.

 

“Yeah, they’re like that. You know, you were this small too once,”

 

“Doubtful. I popped out like this,” Joanie snarked. Her mom looked up and gave her an unimpressed look.

 

“Oh yeah? And how was that?”

 

“Tired, with a huge afro, and really hungry.” Joanie joked. She stood up long enough to see that literally no one was talking.

 

“Wow, you guys are really trying not to wake this baby. Oh what’s her name?” Joanie asked. Cecile lifted the baby and made sure Joanie could see the embroidered blanket, JMW.

 

“Jenna Marie West,” she said. Joanie’s hand flew to her chest.

 

“Oh, like Great Aunt Jenna,” Joanie grinned. Her mom nodded.

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Um, Joanie, you mentioned you were hungry?” How about I make you a plate?” Wally offered. Joanie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh, sure thing. I hope you guys have enough food I missed breakfast and lunch somehow,” she said following Wally back to the kitchen. She’d only been to the house a couple of times, but she was pretty sure she could remember were the kitchen was. 

 

“So how was your flight?” Wally asked. Joanie groaned.

 

“Oh God, it wasn’t even that long but it was awful. I think I need to graduate next semester or I’m going to lose it,” she said. Wally laughed.

 

“Yeah, I can understand that it’s pretty rough trying to graduate but I’m pretty sure you can do it,” he told her. Joanie sighed. That was probably easy for someone who knew what they were doing to sa. Joanie was leaning more toward history, but she still wondered if she still hadn’t found her calling. She didn’t feel passion for it. Even women’s studies, one of her greatest interests, wasn’t enough to satisfy her.

 

“I hope so. So are you still on track to graduate?” she asked him. Wally froze, letting the casserole he was spooning onto her plate plop down messily.

 

“Uh, no actually. I took a year off to uh, travel. You know how it is. But I did see a lot of stuff. Changed my perspective. Maybe you should do that?” he asked. Joanie nodded.

 

“Yeah, maybe. I never really thought about it, but maybe I should.” she said, watching as he absentmindedly put dip on her plate.

 

“Mhm,” he said.

 

“Wally? Are you okay? You seem distracted,” she asked.

 

“Yeah, just a little tired, I guess. Is that enough food or,” he trailed off uncertainly and Joanie nodded.

 

“Yeah, no that’s enough, thanks.” she assured him, going back to the living room. Iris was now following the girl Joanie didn’t know up the stairs, and Barry was missing.

 

Joanie was bombarded by the others with numerous questions, and she met Ralph, some guy that apparently knew Barry and Joe from being a police officer. She was actually starting to forget about Barry, Iris, and the mystery girl until the mystery girl stormed down the stairs and went for the door. She didn’t spare a glance to the other party goers, but Joanie did notice that she wasn’t mad. More like she was just really sad.

 

“Who was that?” she asked, staring at her mom with surprise.

 

“That was Nora. She knows Barry and Iris.” her mom said simply.

 

“Is she a friend of theirs?” Joanie asked. Joe opened his mouth, but Barry and Iris both came down the stairs, holding hands and looking too solemn, considering there was a new baby in the family.

 

“Hi, Joanie, sorry about that we just needed to figure some stuff out. Listen, I have something to tell you,” Barry said. He paused and glanced at Iris who nodded. “Right. I’m the Flash.” he said.

 

Joanie blinked, her face frozen. She stared at Barry, waiting for the `Gotcha!’ moment but none came. She glanced at everyone else and saw that they were similarly unyielding.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.” he admitted.

 

“Wait, am I the only one who didn’t know?” she asked incredulously, looking at her mom who didn’t say anything.

 

“Sorry Joanie,” he sighed. She set her plate down and recalled openly discussing the Flash with him before.

 

“God, I guess I should apologize for calling you the boring Flash, huh. My bad Barry.” she said. He waved a hand dismissively, fighting a weak grin.

 

“Wait, so when you were screaming `I’m the Flash’ at your bachelorette party, you were serious? How does the whole city not know?” she asked. Cisco snorted loudly and Barry flushed.

 

“I was pretty drunk.” he defended weakly.

 

“Clearly.” she deadpanned.

 

“So you’re not...freaked out? That I’m the Flash?”

 

“Honestly, no. You’re literally a superhero. It’s not like you’re gonna stab me. Now, if you were a villain,  _ then _ I’d freak out.” she said blithely.

 

In truth, Joanie was having the most slow and extreme freak out of her life, but after spending her teenage years hiding depression and anxiety from her mom, she was a professional at hiding her meltdowns. She didn’t really do it all that much anymore, but it was a weird skill that she had.

 

“Well, that’s good to hear. But um, also we have to explain Nora,” Iris said. Joanie tilted her head.

 

“Uh, what about her?”

 

“She’s a time traveler. She’s Barry and I’s daughter” Iris said. Joanie walked over to her mom and sat down next to her.

 

“Right. That makes way less sense. Mom?” Joanie asked. Her mom gave her a helpless smile.

 

“It’s true. To be honest, I’ve known for a year. But I got kidnapped so, this is definitely better,” her mom said offhandedly. Joanie reared back, looking around at the other guests who avoided her gaze.

 

“Excuse me? When was this, who kidnapped you?”

 

“Listen, we can explain all this later, but we think it’s better that you know, I mean we waited too long to tell you, but you’re moving back for the summer and you’re family too,” Barry said. Joanie nodded.

 

She wished that she could even formulate any of her questions, but really Joanie wanted to stare at the ceiling in silence and maybe listen to ambient noise but maybe she’d go upstairs and she’d come back and everyone would tell her Cisco was Kid Flash. Wait...


	4. Cecile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, yes! I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter and I'm not sure why.

Cecile wished that she could say she was involved with the whole Nora stuff, but with her oldest daughter home, and Jenna still so young Cecile was spread pretty thin. Not to mention she would be returning to work soon and then she’d be swamped by cases. Right now, she was meeting Iris and Joanie for lunch, while Joanie was with her dad for lunch. It was a miracle that Cecile could even pry Joe away from Jenna at any point. He was so protective that Cecile was sure that he was tired from watching her sleep, rather than changing her diapers at all hours.

 

Iris was returning with their drinks when Joanie’s phone pinged and she answered a few texts, her face carefully blank. Cecile was pretty sure her daughter had some secret boyfriend but Joanie didn't seem ready to share, so Cecile wasn't going to push. Still, when Joanie looked up guiltily, Cecile sighed.

 

“Please don't tell me that you have to go. Joanie it took days to find a day that worked for all of us,” she pointed out to her daughter who looked sheepish. Iris look disappointed as well but kept quiet.

 

“I'm not leaving this second. I can definitely stay an hour but then I have to go,” Joanie said.

 

“Go where?” Iris asked, her disappointment making way for nosiness. Iris would definitely say she’s curious and only ‘a natural investigator’ but in all actuality, when it wasn't work it was probably just nosiness.

 

“It's actually a surprise, but I think you guys can know that it's definitely good.” Joanie says simply, a bright smile on her face. Cecile and Iris share an excited look.

 

They all chat and drink their coffee in peace, but there's a gust of wind and the quietest sizzle of electricity and before Nora is just suddenly  _ there _ . Iris doesn't flinch, Cecile only winces a little and Joanie sloshes some of her drink.

 

“God, can you not please?” Joanie makes a face and dabs at the mess. Iris leans forward, scolding Nora gently.

 

“You have to be more careful! Someone could have seen you,” she told the girl. Nora sighs and faces Iris with that expression she normally has.

 

“Sorry, but no one is looking and I need Cecile for like, ten minutes,” Nora says haltingly. 

 

“Wait, Nora can I finish my--” too late, Cecile’s stomach swoops and she can just barely make out the city blurring together in one amorphous shape around her.

 

When she's set down, Cecile is in the Office of Private Archives, though  _ what _ they're doing here is a mystery.

 

“Nora what are we doing here? What's going on?” Cecile hissed, as Nora pulled them around a corner.

 

“I need you to distract the receptionist so I can look up something.” Nora explained.

 

“Nora that's illegal,” Cecile says slowly.

 

“Well are you gonna tell them a time traveler stole information?” Nora asks redundantly and Cecile sighed, walking up to the desk.

 

It's fortuitous that she will have need for personal files for a case or two, so she sets up a meeting to have access to the files next week, and Cecile is just about done putting it in her phone as a reminder, when she feels a light tap and a gust of wind and Cecile can guess that she’s good to go. She decides to wrap up the conversation and makes her way outside and walks just into an alleyway out of sight, where Nora joins her.

 

“Thank you so much! I really didn’t want to physically break into anything, I don’t want these people to notice I broke into their information.” Nora says.

 

“Who?” Cecile asks. Nora pretends not to hear, like she does everytime they ask her a question she doesn’t want to answer.

 

“I’m going to drop you off at Jitters again, so hold tight,” Nora said and Cecile was snapped up and seconds later she was across the city in Jitters.

 

She deposited Cecile and Nora almost ran away again, if the crackle of her lightning meant anything, but Iris placed a hand on her arm and made eye contact with Nora.

 

“I need to talk to you for a second Nora,” Iris said quietly. Nora looked surprised but her face turned stony, before she followed Iris to just outside the back doors.

 

“Do I even want to ask what that was?” Joanie asked. And Cecile shook her head and took a sip of her coffee, glad that her drink was still warm, but she couldn’t help looking behind Joanie to see Iris ad Nora arguing. They always seemed to disagree. Nora had only been here a few months, but it felt she and Iris were always butting heads, still. Cecile didn’t say anything but she could tell that Iris adored Nora, even if she seemed unable to express this.

 

Joanie turned back and winced.

 

“That must be so weird,” Joanie said. Cecile raised an eyebrow and Joanie elaborated.

 

“Well I mean Iris is not even thirty you know? She and Barry didn’t even get to be married that long and now her future kid is here. And Nora’s got a lifetime of baggage and on top of that Iris isn’t even an actual mom yet. It’s gotta suck,” Joanie sighed. 

 

Cecile hadn’t even really considered that, it just seemed like Nora and Iris were too different to really see eye to eye.

 

Just then, Nora left, her face carefully blank, and Iris followed after her, but paused when Nora yanked the door open and stomped out. Iris took a deep breath and sighed. She gave Cecile and Joanie a helpless smile, but Cecile knew she was upset, and Iris spent the rest of lunch distracted and unhappy.


	5. Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to make myself sad like this. Anyway, Nora and Joe better get at least three heart to hearts or I'm suing.

Joe is starting to love Nora quite a bit these days. She’s been here in the past for over five months, nearly six actually.

 

She’s told them very little about the future, something that Joe figures she gets from Iris. Barry would have exploded to tell them, especially if he bothered to come back to the past at all, given his rule about time travel. But honestly, Joe is starting to get an idea of how Nora must have grown up. She’s a good kid, but she reminds him a lot of Iris, something that he attributes to growing up with one parent.

 

He’s not sure what it is that tips him off. It could be how Nora never asks for help unless she really needs it, how she holds her emotions in, or maybe it’s just that she is more starry eyed to see Barry, but she’s more familiar with Iris.

 

Joe knows that he meddles sometimes and he tries not to do that since Barry and Iris got married. It was a work in progress for Joe. He wasn’t going to meddle. He wasn’t.

 

Joe tells himself this every day. It worked every day, until he spotted Iris wiping away a single tear, sneakily so that only Joe saw. So when everyone left the Cortex--including Nora--Joe gestured for Iris to follow.

 

“What’s up?” she asks him, her tone brisk and nonchalant. Joe puts his hands on her shoulders and bring her into a warm embrace.

 

“Iris, it’s going to be okay,” he whispers to her, rubbing her back. Iris pulls back a little to look at him.

 

“Dad what are you doing? Not that I don’t love you hugs but this is kind of random,” she laughs and Joe sighs.

 

“You don’t have to act like that Iris. She doesn’t hate you,” he says.

 

Iris snorts and pulled away, her lips tensing into a line.

 

“You sure about that? I mean the way she looks at me, it’s like she can’t wait to get away from me,” Iris sighs, running a hand through her hair and deflating. Joe has been so used to Iris being steady and the rock of everyone around. She so rarely let herself be vulnerable and Joe wondered just how tired she must be. 

 

“She just knows something you don’t about your relationship in the future, but she doesn’t know  _ you.  _ Right now, you aren’t her mom. So don’t be her mom right now. Be a friend,” he said. Iris shrugs.

 

“I’ve tried. I tried to be her friend and she told me it was weird. I tried to be her mom and she pulls away. How can I bond with someone who doesn’t even want to look at me?” Iris asks.

 

“That’s up to you. Just...sit down with her and try to have an honest conversation.” Joe suggests. Iris nods and checks her phone.

 

“I’ve got an interview with a source soon. I’ll see you Dad. And I’ll let you know how that talk goes,” she says and leans up to kiss his cheek and left S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

Later that night, Nora comes to the house and asks Joe is he wants to make dinner with her. Joe raises an eyebrow but nods his assent.

 

“What are you hungry for?” he asks, opening up the fridge and trying to decide if there are any fresh ingredients. If not, maybe Nora will be willing to run to the store and get what they need.

 

“I’m in the mood for Grandma Esther’s chicken, roasted vegetables, and sweet potato pie,” she tells him decisively. Joe turns to her and lifts an eyebrow.

 

“That’s real specific. You mind getting some of the stuff from the store? I don’t think I have any sweet potatoes or brown sugar sitting around,” he tells her honestly. Joe rarely makes sweet potato. Barry and Iris liked it as children just fine, but it was never their favorite dessert. Nora gives a salute and disappears in purple and yellow lightning, and returns barely ten seconds later with the missing groceries.

 

“Here ya go! Do you mind if I help?” she asks, fidgeting with her hands.

 

Joe laughs.

 

“You’re grown aren’t you? I insist,” he says and they start meal prepping. It’s a little late to start cooking but Joe has eaten later than this and he’s sure that Nora could eat. She eats about as much as Barry, though her manners are just a bit more tolerable. She will probably crash here rather than go to the loft with Barry and Iris. Joe wants to ask her about her issues with Iris but he says nothing.

 

“What was Grandma Esther like?” she asks suddenly. Joe turns away and tries to conjure up his memories of his grandma. He smirks and recalls a few of his favorite memories. 

 

“Well, Grandma Esther was tall. She was almost my height and she was strong the way moms are. I remember when I was a kid, my cousins and I were playing around in the house and she told us to stop. We didn’t and broke this vase she got on her wedding day. Well, she was so mad as us she chased us down the street, screaming the whole time.” he laughs. It wasn’t funny at the time, because he’d been so afraid to be punished.

 

“Well what’d she do?” Nora asks, seemingly riveted by the story. 

 

“Nothing big. She made us wash the windows, dust everything in that house and made us piece together the whole thing by hand and glue it back.”

 

“Oh, that sounds so awful actually.”

 

“Well, we did break something precious to her. It could’ve been worse. She once threw an ashtray at my cousin when he got into a fight with a kid in the neighborhood.”

 

“Oh my God!” Nora laughs in shock but she doesn’t seem to hate it.

 

“Oh yeah. He got away, but she caught him when he went to bed that night,” he smirks at the memory.

 

“So Grandma Esther was a badass,” Nora says. Joe makes a face.

 

“Well I guess. But she was also a sweetheart. A lot of kids got sick one year and she helped out by bringing everyone dishes since the moms were so busy taking care of the kids.” he remembers. Nora’s lips quirk into a smirk.

 

“She sounds like a mother hen alright. You know Mom showed me a picture of her from her wedding? I always thought grandpa must have been short, but I guess she was just tall,” Nora says.

 

“Iris showed you that huh? She used to tell me she was going to be that tall when she grew up. She was pretty disappointed when she realized she wasn’t going to pass five foot five.” Joe laughs and Nora shakes her head.

 

“God, really? It’s so weird imagining her tall.” Nora says fondly.

 

There it is. A moment for Joe to see that Nora doesn’t hate Iris, far from it. They’re mostly silent as they cook dinner, though Joe sings to her while they wait and they dance around the kitchen.

 

_ I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried in every way I could. _

 

_ To make you see how much I love you. _

 

She tears up and Joe thinks that maybe he’s upset her, but she shakes her head when he asks if she’s mad.

 

“No, Pawpaw. Mom just used to sing that a lot after, um. It just reminds me of sad times. But good ones too. So, don’t stop singing,” she insists, her eyes sparkling.

 

“Anything for you baby girl,” he says and dances some more.

 

Joe doesn’t really know why holding his granddaughter like this hurts, but he suspects it’s because he won’t make it to see her at this age. He hopes not. He’d love to meet her again.


	6. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here at the penultimate chapter and I gotta say, this has been fun for me to write and I'm really glad it's gotten a pretty positive response.

It was a regular night for Barry on patrol. The city wasn’t experiencing any traumatizing events and there weren’t currently villains forcing him to run a gamut to save the city. It was nice, running through his hometown and stopping a few muggings, helping old ladies up the stairs to their apartments. The silence was golden really, and with the silence Barry had time to think about what was bothering him for the last eight months. His family, or more specifically the dynamics of his family including Nora, his daughter yet to be born. 

 

He had so many questions but he wasn’t even sure how to voice them for answers. Nora was tight lipped about anything not related to their newest villain, but maybe that was just to him and Iris. Joe had mentioned her sharing a few childhood memories with him. Cecile had even shared an inside joke with Nora just the other day. Joanie and Nora chatted like old girlfriends, and Wally bragged that he was definitely Nora’s favorite uncle in the future, nevermind that he was her only uncle period.

 

She just wasn’t so open with Barry and Iris and that hurt, even if it was clearly for different reasons. These days, she kept hinting that it was about time for her to leave, but she dragged her feet about that too.

 

And Barry was eager to get  _ something _ out of her before she went back to wherever she came from. So when Barry was satisfied that the city was safe for the night, he turned around on his heel and went to the Cortex, changing out of his suit and racing back home. 

 

For once, it seemed like Nora was at the loft for the night, rather than the West house. She was even sitting on the couch, using Barry’s tablet, biting her lip in concentration.

 

“I’m home,” he called and she turned to him and smiled quickly before going back to whatever she was looking at. He considered taking a look but Nora was already closing it before he could even decide to peak.

 

“Hey, how was patrol?” she asked. Barry grinned easily, but he was still stuck on his thoughts from before.

 

“Quiet for once. No evil plans in sight. What’d you do all night?”

 

“Just some research, the usual,” she said vaguely, setting the tablet on the coffee table and crossing her legs.

 

“I guess I’m really just not allowed to know? Maybe if you told me what you’re looking for I could help you?” he offered gently. Nora turned around, her hands grasping the back of the couch as she sat up, her shoeless feet on the couch. She stared at him, like she did sometimes and he smiled unsurely back. He just wasn’t sure what to say to her when she looked like that. 

 

“You know, this whole time I’ve been here, we’ve never gone on a run together?” she said suddenly. Barry was confused. He and Nora had done plenty of running together. He was about to tell her that when she sat up suddenly and what at his side, with shoes on and Iris’s jacket.

 

“We’ve definitely run together,” he pointed out. Nora shook her head.

 

“I don’t mean saving the day. I mean a  _ real _ run. Just for fun.” she explained her eyes sparkling. 

 

He’d already come in and gotten his suit off. He ‘d had a long day and he had work in the morning.

 

“Let’s go,” he said and she grinned before twisting into a small tornado, her form obscured by yellow and purple lightning. When she whirled to a stop, she was in her own suit, which mainly consisted of Iris’s jacket which added studs. She even had a mask similar to Iris’s, only it covered most of her eyes and had a lense, and wrapped around her chin like a cowl, but still left her short hair free.

 

Barry ran to the Cortex and changed back into his suit, and saw Nora waiting for him, bouncing on her toes as she waited.

 

“Make sure you stretch,” he told her as he did the same, though he probably wouldn’t need to since he’d been running all night. Nora stretched without complaint and when she was done, Barry took off at what was basically a cruise for him and Nora saddled up beside him, turning to him and grinning.

 

“Let me know if you’re too tired and I’ll go easy on you!” she called laughingly and Barry rolled his eyes and ran a figure eight around her. When he got close enough he tapped her shoulder.

“Tag, you’re it!” he said and dashed off, running around her and dancing out of her way when she tried to return the favor. She let out an exultant shout and followed him closely, before tagging him back.

 

Back and forth, Barry and Nora played tag and he felt like maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be a dad  _ right _ now. When Nora was home again, maybe he and Iris could talk about kids again. Rather than run up the building after Nora, he phased through it and caught her at the bottom, steadying her when she almost tripped.

 

“Woah, be careful. If I break your ankle Iris will kill me,” he joked and like a shutter over windows, Nora’s joy was covered and boxed away.

 

She dashed away, probably trying to recreate the happiness but Barry couldn’t  _ not _ ask anymore.

 

“Nora! Wait!” he called. She ran faster and Barry almost felt bad about catching up to her so quickly and forcing her to speak. She ran so far away that they ended up near the Badlands before she stopped. She ripped her mask off and stared angrily at Barry.

 

“What? Why did you ruin it?”

 

“Ruin what?” he asked, confused as hell and worried. Nora swept her arm angrily.

 

“This! Our run! We’ve  _ never _ run together and I loved it so much and you had to mention her!” she cried.

 

“Are you talking about Iris?” he was dumbfounded. He’d noticed Nora’s cold attitude toward Iris, but he didn’t think it ran this deep. Rather than continue to argue he slipped off his cowl and waited.

 

“Of course I’m talking about mom! Who else?”

 

“Why are you like that? Why do you hate her?” he asked. Nora took a step back, her hand flying up to her chest. It was a gesture he’d seen Cecile and Joanie do, and it might’ve warmed him but he was still waiting for her response.

 

“Hate her? Why would I hate her?” she asked. 

 

“Are you serious? This whole time you’ve acted like talking to Iris is the worst thing anyone’s ever asked you. Iris has definitely noticed,” Barry pointe out. Nora closed her eyes.

 

“I could never hate mom. How could I?”

 

“You need to tell her that because I really think she needs to hear it. She thinks she’s done something wrong.” Barry told her and Nora looked stricken.

 

“What? No! Do you think I hate you too?” Nora asked desperately, walking over and gripping his arms in a way that reminded him of the wedding where she first came back.

 

“No, but I’m pretty sure I’m dead where you’re from,” he confessed and Nora jerked away, her hands falling away.

 

Her face fell and she staggered back.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said weakly, sinking down until she sat on a patch of dry dirt and wrapped her arms around her legs. Barry joined her and rubbed her back.

 

“Don’t be sorry. It was the only thing that made sense,” he explained.

 

“What tipped you off?”

 

“Well, us never running together for one. And you treat me like how you treat an idol you never thought you’d meet.” he admitted. Nora nodded before looking at the mask in her hand.

 

“Since I plan on going home tomorrow, and fixing the timeline, I guess I can just tell you everything.” she laughed.

 

“You don’t have to,” Barry said but secretly he was hoping that she’d tell him.

 

“No, no. You weren’t going to die when you punched the satellite. But you were going to be so badly injured that you couldn’t be the Flash for a while. Uncle Wally came back to watch the city and in the meantime you had this  _ epiphany _ about life,” she said epiphany with no small amount of disdain.

 

“Epiphany huh? What did I do?”

 

“You decided to be more than just the Flash. You ended up reading about engineering and computer science. Anything you could get your hands on really. And you started on Gideon around that time, although you wouldn’t finish her until after I was born.” Nora said.

 

“Gideon? I haven’t even thought about her for years,” he admitted. Nora nodded.

 

“I thought as much. So you started on that, and you realized how lucky you were that you knew about Wally and knew that he could protect the city while you weren’t able to and you pitched this idea of a team of heroes to be called on when the world is in danger. An official team. A league,” she looked at him and watched his face before letting out a snort.

 

“Right. You have no idea why what I just said would be groundbreaking. Because you haven’t done it yet. And you haven’t thought of it yet. Because of me.” she said.

 

“But then what happened to me?” he asked.

 

“April 25, 2024. The Reverse-Flash appeared and he started wrecking the city, attacking people. You fought him but some of the league came to help. And then you vanished into light and no one ever saw the Flash or Barry Allen again. I was only four at the time.” she said, hollowly, her eyes staring off into the distance. Barry opened his arm and she scooted under it to cuddle against this chest. 

 

“Was I dead?” he asked. Maybe if he knew what was coming, he could remember to come back.

 

“You can’t be. While you were off learning about the world when you weren’t the Flash, you noticed that every speedster you knew was slowly getting slower. It’s because you weren’t generating the speed force anymore.”

 

“Huh?” he was flabbergasted but Nora waved her hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll learn this on your own time. But yeah. I grew up with my dad. It sucked. Kids made fun of me and it’s not like I could tell them he was a superhero who died keeping  _ their _ families safe.”

 

Barry had never wanted this for his own kids. When he pictured he and Iris having kids he liked to imagine that while they were newborns he’d be the stay at home parent who would then return to work later. The one going to every PTA meeting, every bake sale, every school event. Maybe he could make up for the years his parents missed by being the most present parent there was.

 

It seemed that his family was setting a precedent for being absent.

 

He brought one hand up to cradle her head, and pecked her temple.

 

“Nora, if that’s what you went through then you know I could never blame you for coming back. I did the same thing.”

 

“Yeah, mom told me about that. She actually use to warn me off of time travel. Uncle Wally too.” she said, leaning heavily against him before pulling away to shake her head.

 

“I guess I’m keeping the tradition alive,” she said with a self deprecating laugh. Barry groaned and scrubbed his hand over the lower half of his face.

 

“Please don’t say that I feel like you’ve jinxed us both,” he sighed and she bumped his shoulder with hers.

 

“She said you were good at this whole dad thing. I can barely remember any of it, but there are so many videos and picture of the ones I do remember.”

 

“Really? What your favorite memory?” he asked excitedly. Nora kept her past--their future pretty close to her chest and he was eager to have a sweet memory.

 

“Well, this one isn’t my favorite, but it’s one of my first ones. I was with you running errands and we were stopping by this store and you lifted me up over the curb and it makes no sense but that moment was the first one where I can recall feeling like you were a superhero. You just seemed to strong when you lifted me up,” she admitted, the tips of her ears turning pink and her face going sheepish and shy.

 

“What else?” he pressed. She pursed her lips and suddenly perked up.

 

“Oh, this was a little bit after you and mom told me not to tell anyone my dad is the Flash. I couldn’t tell people about the superhero part so I tried to explain the forensic scientist part, but I got into some chemicals from work when I was visiting you one afternoon. I can honestly say that was the first time I saw you run. Or, the first time I remember,” she amended.

 

“I must have been so worried,”

 

“You were. You almost started crying and I felt so bad that  _ I  _ started crying. And you just got more upset so you started pacing and I thought you mad so I was just, tripping over myself to apologize. Mom found us like you. You carrying me while you paced and the both of us sobbing. She saw a broken beaker and assumed the worst but then she realized that we’re both just huge babies.” she laughed. Barry watched her laugh and it reminded him of his mom for a second.

 

It was so strange to hear about something so insignificant in the grand scheme of things, yet he felt like his world was shifting on its axis. 

 

Barry has never been afraid to admit that Iris has been the center of his world since he saw her that first time and fell in love. But now, for the first time it feels like that small circle that really only included Iris for things he’d risk everything for now includes Nora. 

 

He obviously loves Joe, Cisco, Wally, Caitlin, Harry, and any number of his found family, but Iris has always been above them. He would do anything to protect her life and her smile, her  _ happiness _ and he now feels for certain he’d do the same for Nora.

 

“I’m sure that she was charmed by it later,” he joked and Nora snorted.

 

“I don’t actually remember what was next but I remember her wiping your tears and laughing at something. I think she just resigned herself to having a husband who was overprotective of her kids,” Nora said.

 

Barry tilted his head, tempted to ask about that--kids and not kid. But she doesn’t rush to cover her mistake, so she probably only misspoke, but Barry was thinking about having more kids.

 

They sat in companionable silence and Barry was about to suggest they get back when, his comms beeps, a sign that he’s probably needed.

 

When he presses his finger to the comms to answer, it’s Iris, much to his surprise. Ever since she left Team Flash as the leader to return to her journalism career, she usually isn’t in the Cortex at all much less on the comms.

 

“Barry, I can’t find Nora anywhere and she muted her comms, can you please try to find her?” Iris sounds so frantic and worried that Barry’s heart goes out to her, and he is quick to reassure her.

 

“She’s okay Iris, she’s with me,” Barry said. Nora’s head whips in his direction and she makes a guilty face.

 

“Oh thank God. I know she probably can’t wait to keep avoiding me, but could you convince her to come home? Is it silly that I can’t sleep until I know she’s somewhere safe?” Iris sounds so insecure and unhappy that Barry sighs.

 

“No, it’s no silly at all. We’ll be home soon,” he promises. Iris sighs.

 

“Thank you. I love you,” she says, but cutting the comms off.

 

“Is she mad?” Nora asked.

 

“No, just worried. Do you mind meeting us at the house? I need to drop the suit off and go pick her up,” he told her. Nora nodded and hopped up, her face resolute.

 

“Sure thing, Dad. Actually, I think I owe mom an explanation before I leave tomorrow,” she says. Barry nodded

 

“Yeah, you definitely do. But don’t think about it,” Barry comforts. “Just tell her what you feel. Be honest and open,” he coaches. Nora accepted that and ran off.

 

Barry watched her lightning for a minute and felt indescribable love and pride. Maybe that’s what Joe meant when he said his life started when Iris was born, because Barry felt like everything up until having her enter his life made all his pain worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't too put off by the vaguely plot related things here. I based them off my own personal theory about Barry's future had it been left alone and not been ruined by Eobard. And I have...the dumbest suspicion who our next villain might be but I'm keeping that to my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Yay! It's back to werewolves and witches now!

Once Barry set Iris down in the living room of the loft, Iris spotted Nora immediately. Nora was standing awkwardly next to the couch, offering Iris a tremulous smile. Iris was overcome with the urge to wrap Nora in her arms but she holds her affection back. She was rarely able to hug Nora without the girl shuffling away awkwardly, so it was best not to.

 

“Hi,” Nora waved awkwardly and Iris sighed.

 

“Hi, I didn’t hear you leave,” Iris said carefully. Nora nodded.

 

“I knew you were tired so I didn’t want to wake you,” Nora explained. Iris nodded and took off her jacket, assisted by Barry who’s still silent.

 

“That was...really considerate of you thank you, but I wish you would’ve left a note,” Iris admitted and Nora looked contrite.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Both women are silent and Iris is ready to yawn and make her way to her bedroom, maybe to cry, but Barry clears his throat.

 

“Well. I’m exhausted and I’m pretty sure you ladies would  _ love  _ to talk before bed so don’t let me stop you,” he pretends to yawn but Iris and Nora are not convinced. Barry really only goes to bed to keep a regular sleeping schedule, but Iris and surely Nora know that he can stay up for another three hours.

 

“Sure, babe. Goodnight,” she leans up and kisses his lips and his hand rests on her back and strokes it, offering a little strength. He makes his way to Nora and hesitate before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her temple. Iris loves watching him be affectionate with their daughter. She can almost  _ see _ Nora as a small child, with her hair in twin puffs and with chubby cheeks. God, she just wants her daughter to love her, is that too much to ask?

 

“Goodnight, Dad,” Nora says softly and Barry grins before going upstairs. Iris brings her hands together and rocks on her feet before she leans down to slip off her flats.

 

Nora goes to the couch and crosses her legs, facing the other end, an open offer for Iris to join her. Iris does so, curling her legs up and smiling at Nora weakly.

 

They’re sitting in pregnant silence before Nora takes a deep breath.

 

“So, I’m under the impression that you think I hate you,” Nora opened, her face guilty and her voice small. Iris instantly wants to reassure Nora; `No, of course not, I know you don’t hate me’, but she can’t lie. Almost all of this experience has led Iris to believe that Nora despises her.

 

“Do you?” Iris asked, almost afraid to hear the truth.

 

Nora’s face crumples and she practically leaps across the couch to embrace Iris, who is frozen in shock. Iris has hugged Nora only once, that first afternoon, when Nora was worried about her mistake.

 

She places her hands on Nora’s back and pulls her in so close that Iris can feel her child’s heartbeat.

 

“How could I hate you? How could I hate the woman who raised me and loved me with all her heart and soul? I’m so sorry mama,” Nora cried, burying her face in Iris’s neck. Iris cradles Nora’s head and stares at the wall, her own tears falling silently. Nora pulls away and Iris misses her hug already.

 

“So, then why are you mad at me?” Iris asked, because there was  _ love _ in that hug. The way Iris feels when she hugs her father. This is how Iris should have felt when she hugged her own mother.

 

Nora takes a deep breath and settles into the couch.

 

“I’m not mad exactly, I just know that no matter what I do here we’ll disagree when I get back to my time. And I can’t help but feel that you’ll hate me,” Nora admitted shyly.

 

“Well, what happened?” Iris asked. Nora made a face and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“I travelled back to this time a lot before I finally came to the house, you know that. But the time before that, when I got back home, I realized that someone close to our family had disappeared. I erased him from existence.” Nora whispered, her face suddenly looking drawn and her mouth turning down into a frown. Iris reached forward and rested a hand on her knee.

 

“Nora. I know you must miss this person a lot, but you can’t keep coming back if they’re gone. Barry learned that lesson a long time ago,” Iris said quietly. Nora shook her head.

 

“You don’t understand. The person who...disappeared, he’s a speedster, and he must have been running when I changed the timeline. When I left, he was gone from everyone’s memories. I mean, he had a life and I erased it!” Nora covered her face, seemingly in shame and took a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“Oh no. But who was he? You guys must have been close, since you were both speedsters,” Iris said thoughtfully. Nora looked so pained that Iris opened her arms and Nora crawled over and nestled into Iris’s walls.

 

“You’re gonna hate me. I ruined his life, and now no one can remember him except me.” Nora sighed. Iris suddenly had a sick, lost feeling. It reminded her all to much of when Barry was in his coma.

 

“Who was he?” Iris asked softly, her arms tightening infestimally.

 

Nora sniffled before pulling away.

 

“He’s my brother.” Nora confessed.

 

Iris blinked, before sitting up, slightly dislodging Nora.

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“Yeah, he’s my younger brother. I miss him so much. He wasn’t the same after I erased his life. He remembers our childhood, but no one remembers him. The look on his face when you asked who he was,”

 

“Oh, baby girl,” Iris sighed, tugging Nora closer. This was all so much. And Iris could understand why Nora felt like she had to come back to fix this. It was more complicated than changing it completely. Someone’s life was wrong essentially. For a long time, Iris and Nora sat in silence, while Iris ran her hand over Nora’s back, using her nails, something she could vaguely recall her mother doing a long time ago.

 

When Nora finally pulled away, Iris cupped her cheek and offered a weak smile.

 

“You want something to drink?” Iris asked. Nora nodded.

 

“Just water. Thank you mom,” Nora said softly and Iris gasped, a tremulous smile overtaking her face. Rather than linger on that, Iriss went to the kitchen, a bright smile on her face. She did think about her lost son however, and her smile slid away. She joined Nora again and watched as she downed the water and finally faced Iris.

 

“So, yeah. I wish I could say I’m doing this because the world is in danger or that the world needs the Flash but it’s not that big. Because honestly, I went my whole life without dad and I think I could still go back to that. But I grew up with a sweet, kind, brother. He’s my best friend and my favorite person. And I took his life away in the most awful way. I want him to have the life he deserves again.” Nora said.

 

“What’s his name?” Iris asked.

 

“Donovan Joseph West,” Nora said, looking fond. Iris sighed.

 

“That’s such a nice name. I wonder how we’ll think of it. Remind me to tell you when you get back,” Iris said. Nora looked up. Though she was meant to go back there was no telling that she’d actually fix her mistake. For all they knew Nora would cease to exist and they’d never know the difference.

 

“Maybe. I want to apologize again for the way I’ve been treating you. But I just feel like if I come back and still haven’t fixed it, you’ll know what I took from you. It was just easier to distance myself and pretend you already hated me.” Nora said.

 

“You lost him too Nora. And I can understand why you would risk it all to come back. He’s your brother. And I think if it’s one thing I might have imparted to you, it’d be how important family is.” Iris said.

 

“You did. You’re a great mom. The best there is. If I can be half the person you are, then I’ll never have to wonder if I’m a good person.” Nora proclaimed, looking proud.

 

Iris smiled and she felt like she and Nora finally understood each other, and now she feels the sadness nearly overcoming her. Nora will be leaving soon. Iris won’t meet this girl for a long time and she almost wished that she could justify keeping her here.

 

“Well, I think it’s time I get to bed. I’m sure Barry wants an update.” Iris said loudly and they can both hear the shuffling and they share a smile.

 

“Sure. I’m kinda beat anyway.”

 

They shared a lingering hug and both went to bed. 

 

The next morning, the whole is gathered to send Nora off. Cecile isn’t there, but Joanie is there, and chatting with Caitlin.

 

Cisco and Barry both make sure that the time machine is secure and ready to go, but Nora is waving them away.

 

“I know how to build a time machine, Dad stop,” she whines, shooing her father and then shooting Cisco a petulant look.

 

“I know you guys like to save tech but you  _ really _ need to destroy this completely. I mean it Uncle Cisco. If I find out you guys saved this, we’re gonna have serious problems,” she says seriously. Cisco lift his hands in an I surrender motion.

 

“I promise, Baby Flash. I’ll give you about ten minutes in case anything goes wrong and then I’m destroying it.”

 

Nora nods seriously, dressed in her suit, looking more like Iris than she ever has.

 

“Good. Caitlin, can I talk to you really quick?” Nor asks and Caitlin comes closer. They whisper to each other for a while and then Caitlin nods seriously and Nora looks almost apologetic and then Caitlin steps back to give the family space, as does Cisco. Joanie is first to offer her goodbye and she pulls Nora into a close hug.

 

“I know I’m really new to this kinda thing, and you’re a bigshot hero, but try to remember you’re just a person too.”

 

“I won’t forget. Thank you Aunt Jo,” Nora smiles and Joe immediately stepped forward to hug her, lifting her with a proud chuckle. It was easy for him, since Nora was even shorter than Iris.

“I’m really proud of you. I can’t wait to meet you again an spoil you,” he says. Nora laughs and he rests a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I know Pawpaw. I hope you’re ready to buy me that pony I’ve always wanted,” she teased. Barry and Iris both stepped forward and hugged her at once, their faces practically buried into her neck.

 

“Bye mom, bye dad.” she sighed, sounding more forlorn and sad than either parent could stand.

 

Iris pulled away to cup Nora’s face and she drank in her face, her almond shaped eyes flitting over Nora’s features.

 

“I know that you’re worried about my reaction to you when you get back. But I can promise you that you are loved and adored no matter what happens. And you’re going to see him again, I know it.” Iris looked optimistic and Nora brightened up in response. Barry, ever the affection man, wrapped Nora in another hug and kissed her forehead.

 

“Having you here, Nora, it’s really been one of the best things that’s happened to me. And I know that future me let you down but I’ll try my best to come back to you. I’ll run through hell and face the apocalypse if I have to because you and your mom,” he leaned in closer to whisper, “And your brother are my world. I already know that.” he said. Nora grinned widely and her eyes teared up but Iris could see the naked relief. A promise from Barry in her eyes was as good as kept.

 

“I know Dad. Thank you both for being who you are. I love you so much.” Nora grabbed them into another hug and pulled away. When it was clear the family was finished saying goodbye, Cisco turned the time machine on and a swirling mass of electricity and light crackled, filling the prearranged space. 

It was similar to a breach, only Iris could  _ hear _ things on the other side.

 

“That should be us greeting you right?” Iris asked anxiously.

 

“Yeah, should be,” Nora said.

 

As discussed, Iris and Cisco at least were supposed to meet Nora back in her time so that if they weren’t there, Nora could know if something went wrong. Before Iris could feel any more anxious she saw herself 

 

Future Iris was very much like current Iris, her hair was styled similarly, and she was fashionable but she was obviously older. Her hips were wider and she wasn’t as svelte, but she was generally the same looks wise aside from grayer hair and a more wrinkled face. When she saw Nora she stepped forward and hugged Nora close, a true representation of a mother’s love.

 

Iris glanced at Barry and saw him watching them intently, his eyes almost wistful. She also saw him checking her future self out, but Iris only chuckled. Good to know that Barry didn’t have any less desire for her.

 

“Thank God! You’re about twenty minutes late in our time. Are you okay?” Iris asked, pulling away to look at Nora.

 

“I’m fine Mom, I promise. Is Dad--?”

 

“Yes. And yes to the other person too. Some things  _ did _ change but nothing major. You’re names switched,” Iris admitted. Nora reeled in surprise but she recovered.

 

“My name?”

 

“Yeah. We can talk about those things later. But nothing major changed.You did a good job honey,” Iris comforted and Nora--or whatever her name now was--sighed.

 

“Good.”

 

Before Future Iris could acknowledge Team Flash who were staring someone  _ else  _ stepped through. A tall young man who strongly resembled Wally, but the lighter tone of his skin and the set of his chin similar to Henry Allen clued Iris in.

 

_ Her son! _

 

Nora squealed at the sight of him and raced toward him, hugging him tightly.

 

“Don!”

 

“It’s actually DJ, otherwise we’d get confused. You’re Dawn,” he told her gently. She started but shook her head.

 

“Whatever. Your name didn’t change and you’re alive! For all I care your name could be Mr. Butternubs.” she laughed.

 

DJ rolled his eyes at his sister.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You totally owe me for erasing me from existence.” he said. Future Iris nudged him.

 

“You weren’t supposed to come out. They don’t know yet,” Iris said sternly. DJ only smirked.

 

“Sorry Mom,” the rest of Team Flash looked surprised but Barry and Iris only looked more fond, though still a little sad. They had to wait even longer to meet him.

 

“You just got unerased and you’re already messing up. Figures. It’s always the younger twins right?”

 

Iris’s brain stuttered to a halt and she could feel Barry also stop similarly.

 

“Wait--twins--Did you--Iris?” Barry asked Future Iris this and she shrugged helplessly at her younger counterpart and her younger husband.

 

“Surprise? I’d love to discuss the finer details but you guys will find that out yourselves soon,” Future Iris replied, making eye contact with her younger self and winking. She turned to her kids and shuffled them through the portal, her voice snapping into an authoritative command.

 

“Everybody in, go, go.” She paused at the open and then waved before stepping through. Cisco turned off the machine and the whole team was quiet.

 

“Okay, Iris is a total babe and we fixed everything. Looks like we did it,” Ralph said, clapping and already leaving. Barry shot the man a droll look, but Ralph didn’t notice on account of him leaving.

 

The team slowly dispersed, somewhat lost, since the event they’d been gearing toward was over in just a few minutes, and somewhat anticlimactically. No one was even injured.

 

Barry pulled Iris to the side and grabbed her hands.

 

“We did it,” he said, pressing his lips to her temple and rested there before pecking her forehead as well.

 

“We did. And future me, reminded me of something I’ve been wondering about for a while.” she said, biting her lips and looking almost dreamily up at Barry.

 

“What is it?” Barry asked, pulling her closer and rubbing her back. She placed her hands on his chest, one directly over his heart.

 

“I think we’re gonna meet our kids sooner than we thought. By next Christmas, actually,” she said. Barry’s face was processing for a few seconds, and she could feel his heartbeat miss a whole two beats before he broke out into a beautifully ecstatic smile.

 

“Really?” he asked, and she nodded. They were whispering to each other so the team couldn’t hear, rather Barry and Iris basked in their happiness, their smiles radiant.

 

The future was bright again.


End file.
